My Best Friend’s Sister
by lies.in.a.fist
Summary: [DISCONTINUED]One of the unwritten rules of friendship is that you don’t date your best friend’s younger sister. Troypay [previously known as stormburst]
1. Trailer

**Well seeing as I was so happy, for reasons unknown to you lol but yeah anyway lol I felt like posting one of my future fics I've been working on and as I had no one to chose for me, I chose myself (well closing my eyes and moving my finger) and this was the fic that was chosen, spooky the same happened when I couldn't decide which fic to work on. **

**Anywho long author's note that was not of much point read on and tell me what you think :) **

**Oh and quick note I changed my penname to lies.in.fist I was bored of the old one stormburst, just note the change **

**---------------- **

**My Best Friend's Sister**  
_By lies.in.a.fist _

**----  
Trailer **

**Bold is Voiceover**  
_Italics are action_  
Regular is Dialogue

* * *

**_Welcome back to school kids after that weekend, all you sleepyheads must have had a bad night,  
cause you know I did at the big basketball star's house, thanks Troy _**

**_Okay the tune for today is _**

_'Umbrella - Rihanna Featuring Jay-Z' _

* * *

**One of unwritten rules of friendship was… **

_Two guys sharing a 'manly' hug _

_A group of friends having lunch _

_Someone comforting their crying friend _

**Don't date you're best friends younger sister **

_A guy staring at his best friend's sister _

"Will you be my girlfriend?" _Troy__ asked Sharpay _

_Troy__ and Sharpay on a date _

_-  
_  
**Pushing the boundary **

_Sharpay letting _ _Troy__ into her room at __midnight_

"Oh not tonight I have to um clean my room" _Troy__ lied looking away not wanting to get caught out _

_Sharpay and _ _Troy__ making out in an empty hallway _

**Was testing your friendship **

"Sharpay, who's in there with you?"_ Ryan fumed knocking harshly on the door, trying to push the locked door open. _

_Ryan angered_"I know something's going on"

_Troy__ avoiding Ryan's gaze. _

**--**

**Best friends **

_Ryan and _ _Troy__ playing video games _

_Troy__ asking Gabriella out for Ryan _

_Ryan buying __Troy__ lunch _

**But when it came to his sister that all changed **

_Ryan hugging Sharpay_

_Sharpay crying at Elementary school and Ryan standing up for her _"Yo punk leave her alone"

_Ryan confronting a guy _

**No one was good enough for his baby sister **

_Ryan giving Sharpay's recent boyfriend a valentine's card to give to her _

_Sharpay shouting at Ryan for scaring off her latest boyfriend _"You've got your own life let me live mine"

_Ryan cursing Sharpay's boyfriend _

**Still trying to find his best friend a girl **

_Troy yawning whilst Ryan talks about the list of girls he can go out with _

_Ryan asking _ _Troy__ who he likes, _ _Troy__ sighing as he tells Ryan _"Nobody"

_Ryan pushing _ _Troy__ into a girl _

**When would he realise they were together? **

_Troy__ and Sharpay making out _

_Sharpay crying whilst screaming at _ _Troy_

_Troy__ and Sharpay glancing at each other as they walk pass each other in the hallway _

**What happens when you're the most popular person in school? **

_Troy__ surrounded by girls _

_People cheering at a basketball game after a shot is made _

_Troy__ making out with a girl at a party _

**And everyone knows your business **

**_'Well well did anyone hear about last night?' _**the school Dj spoke over the intercom

_Someone asking _ _Troy__ a question _

_Students in the hallway whispering and talking as they see Troy _

**Would it all come out? **

_Ryan frantically searching for _ _Troy_

"Go ahead tell them, that's not going to stop me seeing Troy" _Sharpay challenged_

_Sharpay throwing a bouquet of flowers in the bin _

**Zac Efron **

_Troy__ knocking on Sharpay's door _

"What's wrong with that parent's love me?" _Troy__ questioned her confused at her uncertainness _

**Ashley Tisdale **

_Sharpay crying with her face in a pillow _

"Look Ryan I'm your sister and you're Troy's best friend you can't stay angry with us forever" _Sharpay tried to explain to Ryan who kept his eyes on the TV_

**Lucas Grabeel **

_Ryan spying on _ _Troy__ and Sharpay _

"But then I never would have been able to see the look on your face" _Ryan chuckled moving out of the way of Sharpay's flying hands _

**Vanessa Anne Hudgens **

_Gabriella trying to talk to Ryan _

"That guy is deluded up here and I think me and him need to have a little chat" _Gabriella laughed looking around for Ryan_

**My Best Friend's Sister **

**Coming Soon **

* * *

**Okay, new story time and if anyone knows where I got the Dj speech idea at the top, they can have a cookie, and if people don't review I will just delete because I'll think people don't like it so review and tell me what you think appreciate it :) **

**Dedication: To Priyanka (_hundredandthree-xo_ my parfait buddy) and  
Cynergy _(Unlove You _my friend I inflict ridiculously long review replies on)**

--And I'd give up forever to touch you, because I know that you feel me somehow


	2. Papaya Mask

**I hope this chap lives up to the expectations and if you hated it tell me, but I hope you like it, enough babble, read on **

**----**

**Chapter One **

**Papaya Mask **

* * *

**_Funkidy funk funk, Senior year is two days away, and I'm in school getting all my new gear out,  
can you believe dudes we're all gonna be free in a matter of months, Woah _**

**_Check out the tune _**

_"Makes Me Wonder - Maroon 5" _

* * *

Closing the front door behind them their chuckles filled the townhouse. Turning the TV on as they entered the living area, MTV blared out. 

Tiptoeing around the kitchen she finished off her strawberry smoothie and put the glass down, and made her way through the large kitchen. Glancing down the hallway to make sure the coast was clear; she kept her head down and hurried along.

"Sharpay" the voice of her brother called her back from her position at the bottom of the staircase.

The blonde grinded her teeth and let a moan out as she put a fake smile on her face and turned back around to enter the living room "Um Ryan hey Troy guys" she addressed Ryan and Troy who was her older brother's best friend and the other soon to be senior guys that were friends of Ryan's, she could feel her face flush under her papaya mask.

Sharpay walked straight back out of the room "Ryan you could have told we were having people over" she angered twisting to tell her brother who she knew was following from the muffled laughs she could hear behind her.

"But then I never would have been able to see the look on your face" Ryan chuckled moving out of the way of Sharpay's flying hands.

Troy, who from his position on the couch could clearly see the interaction between the siblings, which made him smile.

Thumping up the stairs, she didn't turn to see her brother still laughing; knowing that he would be. It was like he could some weird buzz from her embarrassment.

The group of friends had just been out to get some food and had decided to come back and crash at Ryan's house.

This was unknown to Sharpay who had thought it was just going to be her and Ryan for the night as their parent's had gone away for the weekend, because if he had told her there was no way she would have stepped in front of his friends with her face mask on.

Senior year was coming and fun, parties and girls were definitely on the agenda. But for Sharpay that was two years away as she was starting her sophomore year this fall.

Taking his seat back in the living room, Ryan watched as the TV now had some random MTV show playing. It was one of the first times all summer that all of Ryan's friends were together because of everyone going on vacation at different times etc.

--

The hot water soaked up around her, singing to the music that was blaring from her ear phones. Bubbles were foaming and the aroma of strawberries was filling the room.

_Give me something to believe in  
Cause I don't believe in you  
Anymore, Anymore  
I wonder if it even makes a difference to try _

She sang starting to bop along.

--

"I just need to go to the toilet" Troy told his friends getting up, whilst the credits ran.

"You know where it is" Ryan said, not even bothering to look at him as he knew what the answer was going to be.

"Yeah" he nodded heading to the stairs, this was like his second home.

_"1 2 3, ready or not here I come" the younger voice of _ _Troy__ bellowed turning around to face the garden. _

_He was 'it' and was out on the porch and after having counted to 100 okay 75 he was ready to find his best friend in their game of hide and seek. _

_After having searched for five minutes, _ _Troy__ was getting impatient and quickly "Where could he be?" he wondered out loud as he passed through the living room. _

_"In the closet in my mommy and daddy's room" a voce whispered which belonged to Sharpay, Ryan's sister. _

_Tilting his head to look at her and figure out if she was telling the truth. She did the same and smiled at him. This made him shake his head and stand up straight. _

_"Thanks" he told her and ran up the stairs to see if she had been telling the truth. _

_Ryan and Troy had met in kindergarten two years ago and were now like glue, you would not find one without the other not far behind. _

_And she had been right, Ryan was hiding there, and _ _Troy__ smiled to himself when he remembered the younger girl's instructions. _

_The little girl continued to play with her dolls, alone. She was going to start kindergarten this fall and Ryan had been her only friend before he had started Kindergarten then it was all about his new friend _ _Troy__, like he was that special. _

_She could hear them playing all the time and they never asked her to join in with them. After their game of hide and seek they got bored pretty quickly and decided to build a fort for themselves. She watched them set up a fort of some kind in the living room and walked over to where they were. _

_"Can I play too?" the blonde girl, whose hair was pigtails, asked sweetly holding her beloved teddy bear at her side. _

_"No this is for boys only" Ryan screamed at her holding the home made fort door, which was really just a blanket. _

_"Please" she asked again, she was only four years old and she didn't really have anyone else to play with, she did have Ryan until he started Kindergarten and since then Troy was his best friend and hearing the boys' chuckles and happy screams from her room didn't help curb her desire. _

_"No, can't you read the sign?" Ryan expressed motioning to the piece of paper that was on the blanket. _

_"No Girls Allo Alloow-" she tried to read, but was struggling. _

_"Allowed you girl bye" Ryan shooed her away from the fort, and let the blanket fall back to its place. _

_Troy who had been quietly listening to their siblings felt bad even though the younger girl never said anything after her brother told her to get lost he knew she was upset and the least he could do is go and talk to her after all she had told him where Ryan was hiding. _

_He exited the fort and Ryan wondered what he was doing, but decided that he was just going to the toilet or whatever and let him go, without asking any questions. _

_Troy__ looked around for Sharpay and was so far unsuccessful, this was until he entered the backyard and he saw her sitting on the swing. _

_He placed himself next to her and she knew who it was having seen him walk across the yard. _

_"You know I never said thanks for before" he told her. _

_"Its okay" she managed to mutter out through her tears. _

_"Um do you want to play with us?" he said, hopefully he knew she was upset and had been crying and wanted to make her feel better. _

_"Weally?" she asked uncertain if he was just playing a joke, neither him or Ryan ever asked her to play with them it was just always the two of them. _

_She never told her mom because she didn't want Ryan to get told off and then be even more angry at her, even though he treated her badly sometimes he was still her older brother, the one she looked up to. _

_"Weally" he confirmed smiling as he got off the swing. She grinned following him inside. _

_"_ _Troy__, where did you go?" Ryan asked as soon as he noticed that _ _Troy__ had come back into the living room. _

_"I went to ask Sharpay to play with us" he said, proudly moving out of the way to reveal the younger girl that had been standing behind him. _

_"But-"Ryan tried to argue. _

_"Ryan just let's play" _

_"Fine" he mumbled under his breath as he let the two into the blanketed mess. _

_ The two boys had just covered the space between two sofas with cushions and a blanket over it so that they were secluded from the rest of the room. _

_The three played happily for the next hour or so before they were called to have dinner. Sharpay was happy that she told Troy where Ryan was because it meant that she was able to play with them and her hate decreased for him realizing he wasn't so bad especially because he asked her if she wanted to play, which is all she ever really wanted to do. _

She had gotten over it; she soon started kindergarten herself and made her own group of friends which just like Ryan and Troy she was still friends with.

--

He opened the door and gasped as he saw Sharpay in the tub singing, her melodic voice had him in a trance when she realised that the door had been opened and covered her face in embarrassment.

He closed the door and leaned against at and sighed as he made his way to Ryan's room, he wasn't ready to go back down stairs just yet.

She fell back into the bath and could feel her face heating up. She was sure that door was locked and never did she imagine someone was actually going to come and open it, she was just going to have to be more careful and make sure the door was locked next time.

His head fell back onto Ryan's neatly made bed, there was something about his best friend's sister that was different tonight. Sure he had seen her before but having been away for half of the summer it was like he had missed something. Though he would never admit it to Ryan because he knew how overprotective he was about Sharpay, she was pretty, but to him she could not become anything more because of course she was Ryan sister and she was also a sophomore and he was a senior.

After soaking in the bath for a further 15 minutes she got out and wrapped the towel around her self and one on her hair and made her way over to her bedroom.

Their little encounter made her think about more about Troy and how the slight tan on his skin further more bringing out his shining blue eyes, she shook he head trying to get those thoughts out of her head, she couldn't fall for one of her brother's friends and after all he was Troy she had practically grown up with him.

Troy had heard her door close, he hadn't even realized that he was still upstairs for that long and was happy that none of his friends had come to find him because before he returned downstairs he knew there was one last thing he had to do.

She had changed into her pyjamas and was now combing her blonde locks.

_Knock _

"Come in, if you're Ryan get lost" she shouted, still annoyed with her brother for his childish.

"It's Troy" he said slowly opening the door.

"Troy" she said, her brush falling out of her hand, she hadn't expected for it to be him "Crap" she muttered picking the pick brush up off the floor "Yeah come in" she said looking at him as she put the brush down on the dresser.

"Um I just wanted to say sorry about before you know in the…" he said, trailing off not really knowing what was coming out his mouth.

"Really it's okay it was my fault" she said, looking at him.

"Okay" he said, not really having anything else to say he turned on his heel to exit the room.

"Hey Troy" she said watching him leave.

"Yeah" he said, without turning back.

"How was your holiday? To Nevada right?" she asked smiling, she even surprised herself by remembered that detail.

Every few weeks Troy and Sharpay had a conversation about something random, maybe whilst Troy was waiting for Ryan or he had gone somewhere and it seemed like this was that time again.

"You remembered impressive" he said laughing as he turned around smiling at her "It was really good, time to get away right? the best part though was…" he trailed off, telling her.

" Troy, Troy" they both heard a voice saying on the other side of the doors.

They had been talking for ages it seemed and were both laying on the bed and their conversation had moved on form Troy's holiday to Sharpay's love of pink.

"Shit, I'll catch you later" Troy uttered as he shot up and exited the room.

"What were you doing in there?" Ryan asked seeing Troy exit his baby sister's room.

"Nothing I just went in there by accident" Troy said whatever came to his mind first.

"Sure" Ryan said, knowing his best friend well enough to know this was not the truth, but right now he was too tired to be bothered.

--

"Um Ryan's just on the phone so I thought I would come and-"

"Catch up on some late night TV" he completed her sentence; this was exactly what he was doing.

All their other friends had gone home except for Troy who was going to stay over at the Evan's place for a few nights.

"Exactly" Sharpay agreed smiling "Mind if I join you?" she asked hovering around the sofa.

"Sure why not" he said shooting her a smile.

**Sorry for the wait had a few things to do **

**Anon review replies: **

**Cassie****: I finally started so I hope you like and this fic had plenty of Ryan for you to enjoy lol **

**meminenotyou:**** I hope it turns out to be fabulous too lol and I hope you enjoyed this chapter   
**

**This is kinda short, but bear with me I'm still sorting out where this story will be going, in the meanwhile leave a review :) **

**And Cyn you really are the best FF BFF ever xx you always know how to make me smile and cheer me up :D **

--I remember just being friends with you and I remember when I could look at you and not want to kiss you.


End file.
